


The Most Important

by winterhats



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Basically domestic fluff with a bit of NSFW, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Kind of a plot but it's chill fluff, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, post-STR
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterhats/pseuds/winterhats
Summary: After all, he’s just as weak to her as she is to him. It’s just that she’s not always brave enough to take the initiative to exploit it; but hey, he needs to relax, and she’s more than happy to help.(Haruka is working a lot lately and Takane wants him to get some rest) (Domestic times and some NSFW!).
Relationships: Enomoto Takane/Kokonose Haruka | Ene/Konoha
Kudos: 10





	The Most Important

**Author's Note:**

> There's not much NSFW, it's mostly all fluff (and thirsty Takane, that concept was what inspired me to write in the first place LOLOLOL) but I hope it'll be entertaining either way!

Takane kicks off her shoes without even checking where they end up, swallowing a yawn to call out, "I'm hooome."

The front door closes behind her with a loud thud, and the first thing she sees when she steps into the living & dining room, is Haruka holding a finger up in the air, as if saying "wait a second." Then, he waves, but still doesn't look at her as he speaks up,

"Ah, yeah, I see," he says, looking intently at the screen of his drawing tablet. He had his headset on, clearly speaking to someone else, so it doesn't take Takane longer than a second to figure out he's working." "Hmmm, yeah, I see... Yeah, you're right."

He places a finger over his lips in a thinking position, concentrated in the matter at hand. Takane, on her part, simply continues settling. She absently hears him continue to talk as she makes her way to the bathroom.

It's not like Haruka being busy was a surprising sight, anyway. Though it is getting a bit bothersome.

 _God, I shouldn't think like that,_ she thinks a little bitterly, looking at her reflection in the mirror as she washes her hands. _It's good he's got work~ He's doing what he likes, too..._

Sure, getting home and only getting a wave as hello wasn't ideal... and she does get stomachaches out of worry when she gets up in the morning to go to work and finds Haruka still awake and working. But hey. As he keeps saying, he enjoys it.

Takane nods to herself, walking past him once more when she goes to the kitchen. He was still humming in agreement to whatever the other person was telling him. She sighs at the sight of the dirty dishes in the sink and the bucket of fried chicken in the counter. Nutritious much.

 _It's also not ideal to get home and find this instead of a dinner sweetly homemade by my boyfriend,_ Takane peeks into the bucket to see some chicken pieces probably meant for her. _Man, I've been spoiled during all the time Haruka's been out of work._

Haruka isn't experienced in... well, jobs, as much as Takane is. Ever since, er, coming back to life, Takane's been jumping from one part time job to the other, eventually settling into technical service fixing phones, laptops and whatnot. Haruka, on the other hand, collaborates with the little money he makes on art commissions, and wouldn't you know it, money his dad sends every month.

Takane laughs to herself as she takes the chicken bucket to the dining table, where Haruka was working, _At least that fucker's good for something; helping us pay rent! Hurray!_

But Haruka's been going to college, unlike her, and was soon to graduate too. And so, he's finally landed a job as the background artist of a comic. It'd be an understatement to say he was thankful and wanted to do his best.

"Hi, Takane!" Haruka finally greets her when he sees her. She nods and sits crisscrossed on her chair, dipping her hand into the bucket like the delicate flower she is. "How was work today?"

"Uhh, good," she absently goes, and ah shit, the chicken is cold. That's disgusting. But she's not about to go heat up fried chicken, that's even more gross. Haruka smiles as he watches his charmer of a girlfriend chew on cold chicken, "An old lady came to the shop claiming her phone was haunted just because she changed the language settings."

"Huuuh~" Haruka laughs, and the most idiotic part of Takane's brain feels a bit annoyed he comes back to looking at his screen instead of paying attention to her. God, she's like a child, huh? "That reminds me of Mary."

She tries to ignore her stupid mind and gives a chuckle, "Yeah, it's something she'd do. Obviously I didn't charge her for changing the language settings but she thought I was nice so she gave me a piece of candy."

"Oh, lucky!"

"Not really, it was hard like a rock. It was probably like a hundred years old."

"Hm~ But it's still a sweet gesture!"

"I guess."

Haruka offers her another giggle before continuing to work on whatever he was doing. She's sitting across from him, so she can't see what he's drawing, she can only see its small reflection on his reading glasses. He moves the pen across the screen with an intent and focused look, and seeing him like that cleanses her mind of any bad thought.

He's doing what he loves, and that's what matters. He's so cute when he's concentrated like that... most of the time he has this goofy smile on his face, and while that's just as wonderful, serious Haruka is also a sight to admire.

She sighs in a lovesick tone, and clears her throat when she realizes how it sounded, "And– And you? How have you been doing?"

"Oh, well, I've been okay. Just now I was talking about the work I submitted, I have to change the lightning of a few things but other than that they told me it's all good! I have to make a few more backgrounds, though...!" Haruka eargerly says, but never looks away from his screen aside from small glances. "It's a lot of work but I'm really happy I get to be a part of a project like this."

"Ahh, yeah, I bet..." she answers. "I'm sure they're all great. If someone says otherwise give me their address and I'll give them a piece of my mind."

Haruka snickers and playfully rolls his eyes; Takane watches that with her own enamored eyes, deciding to think out loud,

"But... uh, hey, don't... forget to take breaks, okay?" she says a little awkwardly, making him finally look at her, though he seemed a bit confused. "You're working nonstop. Don't overexert yourself, okay?"

"Hm? But I woke up like an hour ago."

"That's not what I– _Huh,_ " Takane cuts herself off and checks the time on her phone. "Dude! It's like seven!"

"I– I know... I'm... not proud..." Haruka scratches his cheek with his pen. "I've been waking up super late these last few days..."

"Well no shit, you were still awake when I went to work this morning!" she can't help taking a nagging tone, despite she's probably the last to talk about staying up late and consequently sleeping in late. "Can't you set a more proper schedule for yourself!? Jeez Haruka, I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one!"

"I _am_ responsible! I'm working!" he whines. "It's just...! I don't know, I've been trying to work with a schedule but it's almost impossible. I'm not gonna get anything done like that!"

She sighs. Well, she's not just going to question his line of work and demand he changes things, he probably knows better than her, and again, she's not one to talk about having messed up schedules. But...

"But I can't help worrying," she ends up saying out loud, apparently taking Haruka off guard once more. This time he takes off his glasses, putting them over his head, and blinks at her as if waiting for her to elaborate. She blushes slightly as she does, "...I want you to get proper rest, and proper... uh, food."

She gestures at the greasy little bucket of chicken and he chuckles a little.

"And you need to rest your hand, your eyes, your back and... well, everything. Don't... overwork."

This time Takane doesn't look away from him as she speaks. He gives a smile, and looks at her with endeared eyes, as if he had just witnessed the cutest thing in the world.

"I'm not, don't worry," he tells her, voice as fond as ever. He reaches his hand over the table to take hers, and Takane feels a bit self conscious because they're greasy from what she's been eating but she still holds his hand back. "I'm really happy I get to work on what I love doing, and I love getting to show you I can do my best too. You've been working so hard, I want to do my part too."

"You already do, you know? We've been living together for like five years and last month was the first time I ever did our laundry."

He laughs, "Sorry. I've been neglecting chores..."

"That's what I mean. That's work, too," she frowns. "Just because you don't suit up to go to an office everyday doesn't mean you don't work."

"I know, I know..." Haruka caresses her hand with his thumb. "I just wanna reassure you, everything's okay! I'm okay. So don't worry, Takane. I'm enjoying myself."

"That's good, but..."

"But?"

_But it also thins out the time we spend together._

She sighs, "No, nothing. I'm just happy you're doing what you love."

"Thank you..." he doesn't insist to see what she was going to say, because he never does. Haruka has told her he never insists because he doesn't want to make her uncomfortable, and the thought makes Takane's heart squeeze in her chest. "When I'm done with these deadlines I'll take you out to dinner!"

"Hm, okay..." she says, reluctantly. She was still worried, but if he was really alright, then there's only so much she can do. Haruka continues looking at her with love, and Takane was already saying "I love you too" in her mind as he goes,

"Your hands are very greasy because of the chicken."

Takane slaps his hand away, angrily grabbing a paper napkin as Haruka bursts into laughter.

She laughs too though, and Haruka offers another smile before getting back to work. Takane ignores the urge to get up and go kiss him.

* * *

She felt herself shiver at the contact, but it wasn't in a bad way. It's more like it's exciting and relieving, Haruka's all-too-familiar warmth embracing her as he kissed her. 

She couldn't help clinging to him, kissing him back in the most impassioned way possible. It's embarrassing, but honestly, she just didn't care anymore. Haruka knows how she gets, and he loves it, so it's okay.

Her mind's a bit foggy though, and she even feels a bit dizzy, as if she had just woken up. But she didn't want to tell him. If she did, he'd stop and say "oh, please get some rest" and she didn't want to rest, she wanted him to keep touching her.

However, almost like he was reading her mind (which isn't surprising), Haruka breaks apart, pressing another quick kiss in her lips before leaning in to brush his nose against hers. He looks into her eyes, and whispers, "I missed you."

It gives her the most ridiculous butterflies in her stomach, that soft voice of his always making her feel like she's about to melt. She swallows a little and clears her throat, "I missed you too."

He sighs through his nose, his breath hitting her face, and closes his eyes for a second, "I'm sorry I've been so busy."

She wants to say it's okay, she understands, she knows he's having fun and she knows she shouldn't worry, but she doesn't. Because her legs feel like jelly as his hand caresses her waist, going down inside her shorts. He smiles at her, and she hides her head in the crook of his neck because that's the best she can do, and she's desperate for contact.

It's been so long since they've been together like this. She'd be okay with anything, cuddling, kissing, everything's good, but this was always a plus. Doing this with Haruka goes further than just sex, anyway. It's such an intimate thing they do, something they both enjoy, it's almost unexplainable.

Almost, because she _can_ explain it; she's horny and loves her boyfriend, what else do you want from her? When Haruka touches her anywhere in any way she sees stars. God, she wants him to touch her so bad. 

Though before he _could_ touch her, Takane opens her eyes and looks at the ceiling. For one second, two seconds, three seconds... ah, Haruka isn't in bed with her.

The light of her bedside table was still on. She's laying in Haruka's side of the bed, her gaming console about to fall off the mattress, and the sheets were a tangled mess. She groans into the pillow, Haruka's familiar smell on it not being helpful to the situation.

She was dreaming. She was really dreaming that.

_That's so embarrassing._

Takane absolutely despises having these kind of dreams. It's so stupid. So, so stupid. It's stupid, embarrassing, and worst of all–

She presses her legs together, absolutely furious with the feeling of discomfort in between them. As if she needed that right now!

Checking the time on her phone, she sees it's three in the morning. She sighs and rolls over back to her side. Well, in Haruka's messed up schedule this was like the afternoon, so he was obviously still working...

How strange for him to be the one who's up late and her to be the one in bed. Well, not like she went to bed early like a good little girl; she fell asleep while shooting zombies' heads off, but hey, same thing.

She doesn't have work in the morning, but it's likely Haruka's going to go to bed that late (or rather, early) again. Takane yawns and runs her hand over her face, and ew, her hands still smell like chicken. She washed them like a million times since she ate a few hours ago, please.

Ah, well, she did forget to take a bath, so maybe she'll get up and go do that. A late in the night bath sounds good. She nods to herself as she tries to gather some willpower to get up.

_...Ugh._

_Ugh._

_Ughhhhh._

Shifting uncomfortably on herself, she continues pressing her legs together. _Please go away. I don't want to take care of you._

Unfortunately, talking to her bits as if it were a person doesn't work and she's still turned on because of a stupid fucking dream where her boyfriend kissed her. Ugh. Ugh. UGH!

_I'm not gonna... no. No way. I'm not._

She shakes her head to herself. No way. No-uh. She's not touching herself. She's got a perfectly good guy to do it for her in the next room.

Takane slaps herself in the face at the thought. _WHAT'S UP WITH ME, SERIOUSLY!_  
  
Just how much does she depend on Haruka!? God! That thought alone is more embarrassing than just getting it over with and masturbating!

_But I don't like how I do it I like how Haruka does it._

Now it feels like she's having a mental argument with herself. This is getting more than just ridiculous.

Okay, yeah, with Haruka busy this last month it's been a while since they've done anything. They can barely sit down to watch a show and cuddle for an hour, so let alone any of that other stuff. Sometimes, it crosses her head, but it's not that present in her mind. When she misses Haruka, she misses all of him; his kisses, his warmth, his voice, not only... that aspect.

 _But that aspect is also good,_ she thinks, sighing for probably the millionth time. She felt her head steaming by now, but how can anyone blame her when Haruka's like that? He's too good for _her_ own good.

Sitting up on the bed, she realizes just how annoying that boiling feeling in her lower stomach was. Oh, god. Oh, god oh god oh god. All because of a stupid dream that wasn't even that hot.

Besides, if she were to do that, what if Haruka walks in and sees her!?

...Wait, is it bad she actually kind of enjoys that idea?

Doing everything she can to ignore her own thoughts, Takane jumps off the bed. She shivers when her feet touch the cold floor, but continues tiptoeing out of the room.

Of course, Haruka's still working. She stands by the door frame of the hall to look at him, and wrinkles her nose, annoyed with herself.

It's not like she can't walk to him and just ask him (in her own way; which is by clinging to him for long enough for him to notice what's going on). But it's not like she can do that right now, she doesn't want to bother him while he's working...

He's so focused. She really doesn't want to annoy him.

"Oh, Takane!" Haruka's voice pops her bubble of thought, and Takane feels her body straighten like an arrow. He takes off his headset and smiles at her from the table, "Up for a midnight snack?"

"Um, nah... just suddenly woke up..." still standing awkwardly in the hall, Takane attempts a smile. Haruka doesn't seem to notice though, simply happy to see her,

"Oh, did you have a bad dream?"

_No, kind of the opposite actually._

She shakes the thought away, "Uh. Not exactly. Wh– what about you, though? Aren't you tired?"

As she finally takes a step in to approach him, Haruka hums, "No, not really. I feel like this is when I'm most awake!”

Once she's close enough, she leans in to peek inside the cup next to his tablet. She raises an eyebrow, "Wonder if _that's_ got anything to do with it."

Haruka blushes, putting a hand over the cup of coffee, "W – well~ Maybe~"

Takane hums at him, meaning to glance at his screen out of habit, but she stops on it when she sees the picture. He seemed to have been painting a busy street, in the lights of a sunset.

"Ah, do you like it?" Haruka asks bashfully, leaning back on his chair. "I was taking a break from work and kind of started working on this. I like how it's looking."

Seeing him relax, Takane walks behind him, and carefully lays her chin on his shoulder, "Huuh, taking a break from drawing to draw more?"

"Well, there's a difference between drawing what you're told and what you want!" he says defensively, but she just chuckles.

"I like it. It's good," she tells him. Haruka leans on her too, accepting the gesture, and when he does, she turns to look at him in the eye, "You're really talented, Haruka."

He looks back at her, slightly taken back, but he's quick to look away when a blush takes place on his cheeks and a goofy smile curves his lips, "Thank you."

They stay like that for a second, just leaning onto each other as both looked at the screen. Sunsets make Takane feel nostalgic, somehow. It reminds her of those evenings they'd walk home from school together and the confusing dread she felt when they had to separate for the day.

Would it be so bad, to just ask him? She'd be okay with anything. She'd be okay with just staying here, leaning on him like this. She just misses kissing his face and feeling his hair between her fingers.

Getting a bit lost in thought, Takane reaches her arms over his shoulders to hug him from behind, toying with the buttons of his shirt just a little, imagining how it'd be to unbutton them now.

"Aw, Takane, aren't you cuddly!" Haruka goes, caressing one of her hands on his chest. Takane only hums back, and moves her head just slightly, now pressing her mouth and nose on his neck, not daring to kiss him there but enjoying his warmth.

He chuckles again, but she's just– she stops for a second. Haruka doesn't smell like Haruka. Well, he does, but... it's just that he doesn't have that perfume smell he always has and makes her feel like passing out.

He doesn't smell bad, though. And hey, who can blame him, he's been working nonstop for the last month so it's understandable he'd forget to do things like spraying perfume or whatever. Takane absently dwells on it as her hand crept up on the back of Haruka's neck, meaning to play with his hair like she loves to do.

But when she feels his hair, she pulls back from him altogether. Haruka turns around to her, confused at the sudden distance, and tilts his head to the side, "What's wrong?"

Takane deadpans, "Your hair's greasy."

And Haruka's face heats up in exactly one second, "Huh!?"

"Your hair's greasy!" Takane repeats, this time with a laugh. Haruka's face was suddenly beet red, and while that was always a delight to see, he was also self-consciously touching his own head to feel it. "Haruka, when was the last time you showered?"

"I showered yesterday! No, wait– the day before yesterday," Haruka started talking defensively, but his voice becomes panicked as he goes on. "I didn't wash my hair then, either... Oh my god, Takane!"

"Wh – whatcha acting surprised at me for?!" she chuckles, "You're the one neglecting his own hygiene."

"Oh my god!" Haruka simply repeats. He starts to nervously save his work in the tablet and closing tabs. "I can't believe I let you cuddle me while I'm like this...! What if you kissed me!?"

"Huh, you don't brush your teeth either?"

"Yes I do! That's not what I meant!"

Takane cackles as Haruka gets up in a swift. It's not that it's funny to see Haruka panicking over this, but hey, there's a slight feeling of satisfaction of seeing the usually collected and calm one get a bit flustered from time to time. That's why she continues laughing.

"Wa– wait, where are you going~?" she talks in between giggles, and Haruka turns to her with a red face, 

"Well, to take a bath, obviously!"

"Whaa, but I was gonna–" ah, wait. Wait, wait, wait. Takane can almost feel a cartoony light bulb on top of her head; she quickly follows behind Haruka, and finishes her sentence, " _I_ was gonna take a bath."

Haruka turns to her at the door of the bathroom, and she stops walking before she could bump on him. He smiles, "Ah, sorry, do you wanna go first?"

God, this stupid angel. He's really going to make her ask. She breathes in, "We... can just go together."

He looks at her for a second, a second in which she feels her heart sinking to her stomach because, oh god, is that too straightforward? What if he says no? She _will_ die of embarrassment if he says no.

But of course Haruka just smiles and goes, "Okay!"

Ah. Of course.

Takane won't deny that at the moment, she had felt content with herself. After all, she does believe that was forward enough to say what she wanted to do. Really, what else are you supposed to assume "do you want to bathe together" means? Don't be ridiculous. At least in _their_ relationship, that's a clear invitation for something lewd.

However, it hadn't taken her long to realize Haruka's mind was _far_ from that. She first considered it when they were undressing and he started talking about how he's been ordering food every week from every chicken place in the city to decide which one is the best, but now? Now she confirms it.

Takane quickly scrubs her legs with her sponge as she growls, "Haruka, if you don't stop singing Baby Shark I'm going to drown you in the tub."

"Awww, aren't you my mommy shark though?" Haruka laughs, and when she looks up at him with murderous eyes he turns back around. "I– I'm sorry~ it's just that earlier I saw an ad I couldn't skip and it got stuck in my head!"

Were this a normal situation, Takane would curse at him for now getting it stuck in _her_ head, but it's not a normal situation. Like she can keep it together while watching Haruka washing himself and stuff.

Before she could mentally dwell on that though, she feels herself slip on her own feet.

"Oh, wow! Careful!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine–"

"You almost slip, though!" he says, and while he's right, it hadn't been a serious thing. Even if he wasn't here she would've been able to catch her balance and not fall, that sort of thing, though she's not gonna complain about the way he's holding her right now.

"Soap," she just says, nervously holding onto his arms. Ah, have they became so accostumed to each other Haruka's unfazed at holding each other naked? "I– I was washing my feet and forgot to rinse and stood and–"

_And I was distracted looking at your legs, nothing weird or anything._

"Aw, Takane!" he goes, and she reluctantly lets go of him once she regains her balance. He extends to her the shower head so she can rinse. "You can be so clumsy sometimes~"

Takane takes it because she doesn't know what else to do, and says, "You're one to talk."

He laughs and goes back to his thing (thankfully, without singing that stupid song), while she takes care of properly rinsing. This wasn't a good idea after all. She's just making her problem worse while Haruka has no idea she's... well, for the lack of a better term, horny.

He's just standing there being stupid. Not even gawking at her or anything! Jeez. This is probably the first time they're showering together without anything happening. That was the very reason they just never shower together in the first place, because they get distracted and it's very much not practical!

But apparently Haruka was too into his first proper shower in god knows how long, because he was just happily washing his hair as he hummed a song she can't identify (no, not Baby Shark). But ah, it was a bad idea to look at him.

The way he lifted his arms to wash his hair, and the calm face he made as he breathed in the steam of the room was only making her feel weaker. He turns to her, his hair having become a fluffy and foamy mess, and she can barely hear him speak as he looks at her.

Even with such a cute and silly image like this, he just manages to be so pretty. How does he do it, really?

"Takane?" Haruka repeats, and Takane can almost hear her brain exploding like a balloon.

"Uh! Yeah!" she goes, and Haruka, despite he was clearly confused, chuckles.

"Are you done with the water?" he asks, and it's sort of a rhetorical question, because she's been standing in front of him holding the shower head in the same direction for the past minute, the hot water running on her legs.

And when she notices that, she quickly nods, "Oh, yeah, s– sorry."

"Are you okay?" he goes, and how dare he follow that up with rinsing his hair. She cannot focus while she's watching him do normal things that make him look gorgeous, dammit.

"I'm fine, I'm just..." she felt her throat dry. "I'm just thirsty, I guess."

 _Ahahaha. Yeah I am._ She wanted to punch herself. Haruka hums, but takes it, "Well~ Alright~"

She hears him step away and dipping into the hot water of the tub next to them, but she doesn't turn to look.

There's a sudden feeling of calmness when silence descends on the two of them, and there's really no need to break it. She puts the shower head back in place.

Sighing, she reaches her arms up to gather up her hair in a quick bun. Takane feels how a few thin strands stay behind, sticking to her back because of the steam, but she doesn't mind. 

For the moment, Takane just focuses on finishing cleaning herself, ignoring her stupid urges and most importantly, avoiding looking at Haruka because oh, boy. This guy's really the end of her.

He's probably just chilling, that's the worst part. For all she knows he's probably falling asleep in the tub. Gosh, what's with him, not doing anything?

...What if he just doesn't want her? What if he's using work as an excuse to not touch her?

Well, that's a bit too self-centered. It's not about her... 

_But what if it is and he hates me!_

Too bad she can't fight her own mind. If she could, she'd say _square up, motherfucker._

She turns her head just slightly, looking at him over her shoulder in what she hopes is a subtle glance. However, she finds Haruka laying his head on his arm at the border of the tub, watching her with the biggest smile and the fondest eyes. Because of the water and the steam, her face was already hot, but suddenly she feels like her brain is boiling inside her head.

And because she's her, she reacts to this as, "Wh– what are you looking at?"

And because he's him, Haruka just sighs, "You're gorgeous."

Oh, she might slip and fall for real this time. 

Now she is self-aware of her entire body being exposed to him, and as ridiculous as it is to be self-conscious (because he's seen her like this nearly a million times), she suddenly is.

Haruka obviously notices her change in demeanor, so he quickly goes, "Sorry! I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable, it's just... oh, it's just that you're such a treat for the eyes, Takane."

She rolls her eyes and turns the shower off, mumbling, "You sound like an old man."

"Huh, do I? Sorry~" Haruka snickers, but continues looking at her like she's the single most fascinating thing in the world. "It's not my fault you're so beautiful."

"S– stop saying things like that with such a serious voice, jeez..." she says, but she can't help the small smile making its way to her face. Since she had turned off the water, she was getting cold, so she crosses her arms over her chest at the feeling of goosegumps.

Haruka probably notices because soon he's laying properly in the tub and going, "Oh, get here with me!"

She looks at him like he's joking, but his expression doesn't shift, so she goes, "Haruka, the two of us don't fit in there."

"Huuuh, yes we do if you get on top of me!"

_...Well, you don't have to tell me twice._

She takes a step forward rather awkwardly, and it gets worse when Haruka spreads out his arms as if to welcome her, letting her see _everything_ underwater. Ahahaha. Ha.

Takane dips in her toes, careful as to not step on him, and Haruka holds her to help her get down. Before she knows it, the water's overflowing the tub because of the new added weight and she's got her hand against Haruka's bare chest, his arms wrapped all around her, and almost her entire body is in between his legs.

"See, isn't this nice!" Haruka goes, while Takane mentally screams. Who knew a few weeks without sex would send her into acting like she did when they were both virgins. He rubs his hand on her arm as if to warm her up, and lets out a content sound that was a mixture of a sigh and a hum. “Just perfect, hugging the prettiest girl in the world.”

Well, she had to say it _was_ nice. Haruka’s always been comfortable to lay on and the water’s nice and warm. Also she has her cheek against his neck and she can feel his thingy against her thigh. Again: ahahaha, ha. She’s fine, she swears.

However, they both go quiet. The only sound was the water of the tub slowly going still, and their quiet breaths relaxing at the contact and serene atmosphere.

Takane thought of what to say or what to do. Oddly enough she felt calm despite her, uh, discomfort, because the entire situation was so peaceful. Haruka presses a kiss on top of her head as if to confirm it, and she snuggles closer to him.

“I missed you,” he suddenly says, and she feels her heart throb. “I’m sorry I’ve been so busy.”

...Is it just her, or is that exactly what he said in her dream?

Takane moves a little to splash her face with water, but she doesn’t wake up. When she rubs the water off her eyes, she’s still in the tub, and there’s Haruka looking back at her, silently asking what’s wrong. Ah, so it's not another dream. Well, good.

She almost laughs at herself, laying back on his chest with a defeating but humoring atittude, “I missed you too.”

Haruka probably doesn’t give her actions much thought because she’s always doing weird shit like that as if she lived inside a cartoon, so he only makes that content noise again, “I really do promise to take you out when my deadlines are done. We can even go for fried chicken.”

“Shut up,” she splashes a bit of water on his face, and he chuckles. “You don’t have to be sorry, anyway. I know you’re doing what you love, and that’s what matters.”

“Hm, yeah... but you’re important, too,” he looks down at her, and surprise surprise, Takane feels like melting again. Haruka’s got a talent for making her feel like that. 

She sighs, and mocks him, “Resting properly and not overworking yourself is important, too.”

“Hehehe, guilty...” he brushes behind her ear one strand of hair she didn’t get in her bun, but since her hair is obviously still wet it’s not as smooth as it could be. The gesture still gets to her, though. “Tell you what, after this I’ll go to bed with you and I’ll try to get up in the morning to set a proper schedule.”

“You’ll come to bed with me?” she repeats, as if that was the only thing she heard. Haruka smiles,

“Yeah. We can watch a movie or play... or just sleep! It’s pretty late after all, and you got up early.”

“I’m fine though,” she answers almost immediately, and she clears her throat after noticing her voice sounded a little too high. “I– I’d be up for that...”

He smiles, and she smiles too, and this time she does feel good enough to lean in and kiss him. Their position made her neck pull a little, but she didn’t care because this was more important.

Haruka kisses her back eagerly, sweetly, and when they break apart he’s looking at her with the sort of enthusiasm you feel when you’re looking at something you adore, “I love you.”

And when he says that, Takane immediately replies, “Can we get out already?”

He’s obviously confused for a second, because he probably wasn’t expecting such an urging response at his honest declaration, but being the way he is Haruka doesn’t question it. “Oh, sure.”

“And I love you too,” Takane pecks him on the lips before getting up. That's enough to make him smile.

“Ahhh~ my back hurts so bad~”

Haruka plumps on the bed as soon as they step into the room. He started a snow angel motion as if to make the bed warmer, but stops when she crawls in on her side.

She throws an arm across his chest to hug him, and humphs, “Well no shit your back hurts. Sitting in a dining chair to work isn’t exactly ideal.”

“Huh, it’s just a chair, what’s a difference?”

“Well, why do you think office chairs exist at all!?”

“Ah, to make things more expensive for no reason...” Haruka says, and Takane burts into laughter. He smiles with satisfaction at the sight of it, “Hehehe, I’m joking, I know... Once we have a big big house, and we have an office, we’ll get an office chair.”

“Keep dreaming,” Takane turns around to lay on her back, and Haruka moves along with her to continue hugging her. They fit against each other like puzzle pieces.

“I will,” he says, and before she could offer another laugh, he catches her on another eager kiss.

It’s sweet, and it’s soft, and it’s innocent. It’s just Haruka being silly and smooching the life out of her, really, but as soon as she feels his fingers creeping under her shirt Takane pulls away, looking at him with wide eyes.

Haruka immediately pulls back at the reaction, “Ah, sorry, I should’ve asked first.”

“No, it’s fine,” she smiles to reassure him, taking his hand. “It’s just that it surprised me. I didn’t think you’d be in, um, the mood or whatever...”

She’s such a kid, why is it embarrassing to say that? Haruka chuckles, “Because I didn’t want to do it in the bathroom where one of us could slip and crack their head open?”

“...Yeah, I guess,” Takane rolls her eyes. "We used to do it there, though."

"Until one of us, you, slipped and almost cracked her head open."

Takane looks up with nostalgia, "Oh, yeah."

Haruka only breathes out a laugh before kissing her again, losing no time to get his hands back to where they were.

From one second to the next, her shirt’s pulled up to her chin and he’s suddenly cupping her breasts, and his hands are freezing but she doesn’t mind. No, she doesn’t mind as long as he keeps pinching her nipples like this.

She arches her back, letting out a sigh against his lips and Haruka takes it as a chance to take her shirt off in a swift. Well, it was actually a shirt of his she had stolen. But it’s not like that matters as it’s thrown to the side, Takane having barely enough time to lay back on the mattress as Haruka kissed her collarbones and caught one of her nipples in between his lips.

She thought she had gotten over the turn on earlier when she came to terms with the fact that maybe Haruka wasn’t in the mood, but oh boy did it turn back on in only a second. As he kissed her neck and caught her nipples between his fingers, lightly rubbing them between them, she felt like she was on fire.

His hands and his lips were everywhere, and the heat and urgency in between her legs was more present than before. She loves how he’s touching her, but she’d seriously take his hand to shove it inside her knickers herself any second.

She felt like putty in his hands; kind of literally, because Haruka squeezed her breasts like they were putty.

Not that she minded, but... “Wh– what’s gotten into you?”

Haruka lifts his head and looks at her with serious eyes, both of his hands now grabbing on both of her breasts, their motions not stopping, “They feel like marshmallow bags.”

“Haruka. Do not compare my boobs with marshmallows.”

“But that’s a compliment,” he says, now cupping them at the sides like they were her cheeks and pressing a kiss in between them. “The biggest compliment. But it's not like I prefer marshmallows over your boobs, Takane! There’s nothing better than touching your boobs! They are superior to marshmallows!”

“...Well. Thanks, I guess,” she honestly couldn’t keep herself from giggling. How is it that Haruka saying that charms her to the core? She might be dumber than he is. “...Aren’t they too small?”

“No. They fit perfectly in my hands!” he answers, very seriously, leaving her nipples alone to cup them once more as if to prove his point. “Takane, you’re perfect! Entirely! Never doubt it!”

“Pff, okay, jeez–” she cuts herself off when she sees Haruka shaking off his right hand in the air, as if he had a bug on it or something. She raises an eyebrow, prompting herself up with her elbows, “What’s wrong?”

“Hm? Oh, nothing! My hand just hurts a little, probably because of all the drawing,” he laughs it off, but Takane does not. She frowns at him,

“You should put on your wrist brace if it hurts.”

“Huuuh? But that leaves my hand restrained...”

“Well, isn’t that the point?”

“But I can’t touch your boobs like that!” he whines, and it actually gets a laugh out of her.

“Well, there are more important things, you know?”

“There’s absolutely not.”

“Shut up,” as she’s saying this, she remembers how he mentioned his back was hurting when they first laid down, and she sighs. Of course.

Haruka needs to rest, and that was just a fact. He wouldn’t be able to rest his poor back by getting his head between her legs or anything, as much as it pained her to recognize.

There are more important things, and Haruka is the most important of all.

So, despite her right brain protested, Takane grabs the shirt she had on earlier, covering herself. She sees the disappointment in Haruka’s face and she felt it in her stomach as well, but she didn’t want to show it, “We can do this some other time when you’re feeling better.”

She hears Haruka sigh and open a drawer as she pulled the shirt over her head. He listens to her, as he was closing the velcro strap of the brace around his right hand. Takane offers him a smile as a silent answer.

But Haruka just lays back on the bed with a pout, “This is so sad. Takane’s rejecting my love.”

“I’m not rejecting anything, idiot,” she was still sitting up, so when she leans in towards him a few strands of her hair fall down on his face. Haruka doesn’t do anything to get them away, “I just don’t want you to be hurting... You need to rest, okay? Just lay down.”

“Can’t I lay down _and_ touch your boobs?”

She couldn’t deny she was flattered in the stupidest way possible, but to be loyal to her facade, Takane rolls her eyes, “Dumbass.”

He sighs dramatically, but he’s obedient. Takane, on her part, is completely proud of her behaviour. She feels a bit bad for disappointing him, but she’s happy that she’s got her priorities straight. Completely.

She wishes she didn’t though. She felt like she was on fire for real.

Haruka was laying on his back, and he had put his arm over his eyes as if to block out the light. The feeling of regret grows bigger when she sees his stupid dinosaur pajama bottoms and the the beginning of his erection under them. This whole situation was so ridiculous. Her entire body is throbbing because oh, she didn’t think this through. 

She swallows a little. Her mouth felt dry, “Sorry for disappointing you.”

“You never disappoint me, Takane,” he says in a heartbeat, peeking at her from under his arm. As soon as he does that, she’s pulling her hair up and twisting it into a bun again. “I’m super thankful to have someone like you looking over me... Ah, what are you doing?”

Now straddling his lap, Takane can only utter, “I’m sorry, I– I take it back.”

Haruka lifts himself with his elbows, the biggest grin taking place on his face, “I can touch your boobs!?”

“No,” she says, and he immediately pouts. “You just... you lay back, okay?”

He looks at her with slight confusion, but he’s able to put one and one together quite quickly. One and one being, the way she had put her hair up and how her face was as red as a cherry. He smiles fondly at her as she hooks her fingers on the hem of his trousers, “Oh, Takane, you don’t have to.”

She pretends to be dejected, making sure her voice sounds embarrassed when asking, “D– do you not like it when I do it?”

Maybe it’s a bit devious to play it like that, but just as Haruka knows her in and outs, she knows his. She slowly pulls his trousers down while he’s busy panicking at her question,

“Oh, it’s not that!” he reassures, meaning to sit up but being unable to thanks to Takane’s position. “I – I do, I absolutely like it, I really like it! You know I do!”

She touches him tentatively over the cloth of his underwear, asking, “Then what is it?” 

He pulls his head back for a second, and that gesture alone is enough to make Takane adore the situation already. Haruka quietly mumbles, “It just makes me so weak.”

She’s so weak to him, too. She doesn’t wait a second more to finish pulling down his boxers, gently grabbing him in the way she knows he likes. He sighs at the touch, and she already feels herself quiver at the feeling of him stiffening more against her palm as she pumps him.

It just feels so good to get him like this; usually, she’s the one squirming and babbling, and... she won’t lie, she _likes_ that, but getting to see Haruka like this too is a treat as well.

After all, he’s just as weak to her as she is to him. It’s just that she’s not always brave enough to take the initiative to exploit it; but hey, he needs to relax, and she’s more than happy to help.

He’s not one to make noises, but those short puffs of breath are enough for her to feel like she’s going crazy. She leans in, making herself comfortable in between his legs, slowly picking up the pace with her wrist. At the feeling of her movement, Haruka looks down at her,

“Takane,” he breathes out, his eyes wide and his face bright red. “A – are you, um...”

Takane knew he was going to ask if she was gonna do what he thought she was gonna do, but she really doesn't know how she’d react if Haruka downright asks her if she’s going to give him head. That’s why she slowly puts him in her mouth, no more questions asked; and by that, it means she doesn’t allow Haruka to finish asking the question at all.

He makes a small sound, the closest to a moan he ever makes, and it’s a noise she feels against her ear when he’s about to come when they’re having sex. She’d love to see the face he’s making, but she’s too focused on doing this right, because _it’s not easy,_ trying to keep up the movement of her hand with that of her mouth’s. That and the fact her jaw’s already feeling tired, not to mention the gross feeling of her own saliva on her hand.

But it’s worth it. Not only because of the way Haruka places his hand on her head, holding her just strongly enough, but because despite the disgusting and difficult aspects, she– she actually likes doing this for him. It’s embarrassing, and it’s dirty, and it’s disgusting, but it gets her going like crazy, and it’s almost as good as getting stimulated herself.

She tries looking up, and he notices it despite she tries being subtle. Well, as if she can be subtle in a moment like this, but whatever.

“Takane,” he breathes out her name in a way that’s music to her ears. “I– Um, I–”

He just babbles, being straight up incoherent, but that wasn't new. He wasn't joking when he said he's weak to it.

She takes it as a chance to stop for a second to get a breath, and she hates the disgusting string of pearly saliva that links her mouth to him when she pulls away. She licks her lips and continues the movement of her hand though, quickly getting rid of that.

Haruka makes another one of his noises before rolling his head back again. Takane nervously tries to pick up the pace with how he seemed to be feeling, quickly getting her mouth back to work. As soon as she does though, Haruka utters out, “Wa– wait, Takane, I’m...”

Luckily, she knows what that means, so she makes sure to pull her face away soon enough to let him finish properly. As per usual though, it’s not soon enough to move her face away completely, and so both her chin and hand end up getting dirty.

And also as per usual, Haruka immediately freaks out, “Sorrysorrysorry! Oh my god, sorry!”

Suddenly there’s tissues being shoved on her face, Haruka nervously wiping her face once he manages to finally sit up. She also tries to messily kneel so it’d be more comfortable, but... ah, to make it short, it's kind of messy.

“Haruka, Haruka, I’m _fine–”_ she goes, trying to grab the tissue to clean herself. However, Haruka was still taking more tissues than necessary amongst a sea of apologies. She ends up snatching one away from him, “Jeez man! Chill out! No more apologizing!"

“So– sorry,” he says again, and she rolls her eyes. He presses his lips together in embarrassment. “Sorry I said sorry again, that’s my last sorry.”

She shakes her head and breathes out a laugh, rolling back to her side to properly finish wiping her face and hands. Haruka cleared his throat awkwardly as he also cleaned himself, probably looking for something to say.

“Uuum, Takane?”

Despite she was proud of how she was handling the situation, Takane couldn’t help being flustered as well, “...Yeah?”

Haruka’s answer takes a second, “I don’t know how to say this without sounding creepy.”

She laughs softly, laying back on the bed and rolling on her side to look at him. Haruka does the same, “Just say it, it’s fine.”

“I love when you do that,” he immediately says. It almost makes her lose her cool. “I love how your hands and mouth feel.”

“S– straightforward much!”

“Y– you told me to say it!” 

“But I didn’t think it’d be that straightforward! Jeez.”

Haruka laughs, because what else is there to do, really. Takane honestly felt like laughing too.

It’s almost as if after blinking he’s leaning on her, going in for another kiss, and really, who is she to complain? She softly kisses him back, and Haruka smiles against her mouth before pulling away again. Then, with the fondest voice, he asks, “Can I do you now?”

She wants to say yes so bad. _So bad._

However, she just sighs, “What part of “lay down” don’t you understand?”

“I can do both!” he tells her, and it takes her so off guard she almost yells. It probably still showed in her face though, because for some reason he feels the need to elaborate, “I mean you can sit on me.”

“HARUKA, DON’T JUST SAY THAT!”

Haruka rolls away from her in laughter while Takane complains about how embarrassing he is, but it’s not like she’s going to reject his kind offer.


End file.
